Balanceholder the NightWing
Description/Appearance Balanceholder is a large Nightwing with pitch black scales and snow white underscales. He has shiny silver horns and star scales under wing. He has deep olive green eyes. He has a rip on his right wing membrane and a crack in his right horn. His neck is a little long and slender, and so are his legs. His scales are cracked like an old dragon's scales. His apperance is no longer a beauty as it was when he was still very young. His talons have dried blood all over them, and the dried blood clumps under his scales. ...(more coming soon) Past Balanceholder is an animus. His mother named him that because she forsaw futures unfolding before her, and most of them were peaceful. When he was 2 years old, he was at the top of his classes and was depended on for his powers. Some Nightwings gave him bad looks when he was 3, but all was still fine. Just until his 7th hatching day. That was when he had a war with himself. His parents were concerned but all the mind-readers and prophets said he was fine. He would be in situations where he would want to do things only for himself, but he also want to do things for his tribe. He ended up killing dragons for their body parts like horns and claws to make sculptures. He was banished from his kingdom when he was found out at the age of 10. He fled and lived in a cave in a mountain, but location unknown. It is rumored that on his Hatching Day each year, he would go out and kill a dragon from each tribe, but 3 NightWings as his revenge, and that rumor would probably explain why dragons all around Pyrrhia die mysteriously. Personality Most of the time you would see him acting evil, which he is, but there is more. Balanceholder thirsts for blood, but it didn't matter whose blood. His idol is Darkstalker, and he has many goals. His two main ones are to rule Pyrrhia and to have his revenge on the NightWing tribe. He feels nothing but hate. Hate for all dragons, hate for his tribe, hate even for himself. He feels deep remorse for everything, but each time, he sees the NightWing Kingdom right after. Blood stains his mind, and screaming is like music to his ears. He has gone downright insane. He has become nocturnal due to the fact that he has been hiding in a cave for over half his life. He would rather stay away from SeaWings and SkyWings. Balanceholder is deranged, downright insane. He has a strange longing for blood, one he can hold off for only so long. He hates all but a few dragons. He admires Darkstalker, but also disappointed by what wasted potential he was. He wishes to rule Pyrrhia and wipe out all NightWings, except his parents, if they're still alive. He wants to change for the better to impress a certain RainWing living at the edge of the Rainforest... He has a twisted image of his parents where they will support him no matter what. Relationships Out of all the dragons in Pyrrhia, Balanceholder only holds close three. He has his own twisted version of his once-supportive parents as a desperate way to tell himself what he's doing is okay. As for the third dragon... Bloom She wasn't afraid of him when they first met. They only dragon who wasn't afraid. The only dragon who didn't know who he was. She was an adult RainWing of 11 years, while he was an infamous animus of 14. He could finally start over... Initially, Balanceholder hung around the outskirts of the RainWing Kingdom. Then he planted himself in one spot, hoping no RainWing would take notice of a beat-up NightWing. But then he felt them. Eyes. Watching him everyday. Probably scheming something. Then one day, there were no eyes. He was sure. The next morning after that, a peculiar RainWing with black patches came stomping to him and told him to leave. This morning routine continued for a week before Balanceholder spoke up. (more coming soon...) ..more coming soon... Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Animus Category:Content (Sunburn aSandSkyHybrid) Category:Characters